Feeding Syao-Baby!
by sanguinedream4ever
Summary: The couple are happily married, while sakura gave birth to a child, but controlling herself is becoming difficult for her now, can syaoran help her to release from her pain.


**Author's Note: It is a strict lemon, under 18 are requested not to read futher. For rest read at your own risk.**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters in story belongs to clamp not me.**

Feeding Syao-baby..!

Syaoran was working at the kitchen table when he heard a soft sound. He looked up from the computer, into the living room. Sakura was sitting on the couch with her hands on her breasts. He watched as she pressed her palms to the soft hills and slowly squeezed. A groan escaped her lips. That was the sound that had caught his attention.

He noticed she didn't pinch her nipples, clueing him in to her sensitive state. But the action was enough to make her tips hard and erect. Clearly she was aching, primed and ready.

Sakura caressed and fondled her large breasts, arching her back, reaching under her t-shirt as the desire grew stronger. With her eyes half-closed she unhooked her bra and though still under the shirt, her full globes tumbled free. She pulled the bra out from under her shirt and cast it aside.

"Ah..." she murmured as her hands roamed the sensitive skin. By now Syaoran was rubbing the front of his jeans. He pushed back the laptop and the sound made her look up.

A round wet spot appeared on the front of her shirt. The sight made him harder.

"Sakura..."

The sound of his voice, speaking her name, provoked an instant reaction. Her insides creamed. Like a moth to a flame she was drawn to him. In a few steps she was in front of him, and in an easy motion, swung her leg over his hips. Sometimes in their sex she was playful but not now - not now - the urgency was too great.

"Please," she whispered, and he knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed. She had to ease this ache and he was the one, the only one, who could do this for her. He knew this, he understood.

He took off her shirt. Now she was naked from the waist up. He took her left breast in both hands, meeting the need exactly, knowing that this was the touch she wanted to feel. He teased the nipple with his nose, his lips, flicking his tongue over the hard, berry-colored point.

"_Please_," she said with more urgency, "suck me, Syaoran, I _need_ you," and at last he began to suck her nipple. She almost came just from that.

Her body jerked and the kitchen chair scraped across the floor. As she grabbed the back of his head, groaning, the thin stream of milk poured into his mouth.

"Yessss, ... harder, baby..Aah Aah..hmm..my Syao-baby..!," and he took what she had to give, drinking and swallowing the fresh sweet milk. The sensation was so intense, so satisfying to her primal need. She could not have described this particular lust, she only knew that the need must be met, like hunger. God, she needed this release. Her back arched, thrusting her chest at him, demanding more. He made a humming noise, sending pleasant vibrations through her breast.

Her right breast, still so full and heavy, leaked as they moved around, brushing against his ear, his cheek, his beard... When the left breast was drained, he turned his attention to the aching twin. He tended her with care, knowing she was sensitive.

"Oh, god..Aahh..," she moaned. "Oh, Gorgeous." His hands massaged the abundant tit, kneading the tender flesh, milking her.

She was soaking wet. His hardness pressed against her crotch, intensifying her desire for him. She leaned back to unzip his jeans and took his cock in hand.

She handled his length while he suckled at her breast. His face was flushed - she wished she could take a picture - there he was, with roses in his cheeks, his lips locked around her nipple, and the expression on his face was one of ecstasy. She had never seen a more beautiful sight. She stroked him slowly, wanting the moment to last.

Finally she backed away, lifting her body from his, and he helped her peel out of her sweat pants. His hands found her hips in a sweet caress, his hands were warm on her ass.

His cock was so hard, so ready, and as she mounted him, his eyes closed in pleasure. With a groan he tipped back his head.

"More Syao baby..!," she demanded, and pushed her breast back into his face. He suckled the rubbery teat, his lips easing her pain like a free pass into heaven. Beautiful and desirable, that was how she felt when his tongue swirled around her aureole. Her milk flowed freely into his eager mouth. The muscles in his throat moved as he swallowed. The last few drops from her other breast smeared wetly on his face.

She loved feeling him inside her at the same time that he drank from her breast. The moment was achingly sweet, but the snug penetration drove another need.

"I need you to fuck me..."

Indeed she was so wet, he could feel her juices dripping down past the base of his cock. "Make me cum, cum with me."

Sakura dismounted and took Syaoran's hand, dragged him to the bedroom and tore off his clothes. He drove his spear deep inside her tight pussy while she squeezed her breasts for him. She played with them, showing them off to him. "Did you like that, baby, did you like suckling my tits."

"Yes," his voice was rough, "you know I did, you have the prettiest tits I've ever seen, you know I love sucking you."

He slammed his hips up against her and she bounced up and down, meeting his rhythm. She rode him, calling out her desire, letting her breasts move without restraint, hearing him groan, "yes, _fuck me Sakura_," and his words set her free.

"I'm going to cum!" Her back arched as her orgasm hit. The fire shuddered through her body.

Syaoran focused on her face, twisted in passion. Her cream gushed on his shaft as her internal muscles squeezed him all around. The combined stimuli hammered his senses and he climaxed, a hot wet flood inside her vagina, shaking her a second time, and then a third hit echoed again, a little less powerful. She loved feeling him pulse inside her, his huge cock shooting its blast, splashing against her inner walls, hot, vivid, intense. His cum-cry rang in her ears, the sweetest sound in the universe.

Spent, she collapsed on his chest, and lay there a moment before rolling off.

"You're so damn good to me," she confessed.

"Easy," he panted, "it's easy being good to you..."

While they lay still, tingling down to their toes, Sakura thought about him, how he was. There was a sweetness in him; she was glad of their married relationship and the child they produced out of love. She snuggled in his arms, finding his strength, and gave him her warmth in return.


End file.
